


Happy like a puppy...or almost.

by credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Jinwoo is lost, MJ is self-conscious, MJ is soft, Moonbin is there for him, Panic Attacks, They are not a band, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret/pseuds/credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret
Summary: Jinwoo just moved in with his friend and the dog living upstairs is just too adorable for his own good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is still not english and commas still hate me.

Jinwoo had just moved in with his friend Minhyuk. He had searched for a long time but he could not afford any of the apartments that he visited, so he decided to ask his best friend who accepted gladly.   
It's now their second week of sharing the apartment and everything is going perfectly fine. Minhyuk had just left the apartment to do some shopping so Jinwoo decided to watch the tv out of boredom. He would give anything for something super cool to happen but you see, he is just not the kind of guy to be this lucky. God knows why, today must be different because suddenly he hears stomping and scratching upstairs.  
-Hmm, he thought, the neighbor must be playing with his dog...  
Then, he had an idea. He would admit, it was not the best of ideas but it was still better than doing nothing but watching tv. Jinwoo climbed the stairs and knocked on the neighbour’s door. A couple of seconds later, a man with a beautiful smile opened the door, panting.  
\- Can I help you, also who are you?  
\- uhh...I live downstairs with Minhyuk and...actually I heard you playing with what I assumed was a dog and I was wondering if I could maybe...join you?  
\- Rocky-boy?, he's actually my friend so now you are too!  
Jinwoo smiled at his enthusiasm,  
\- Um... he glanced inside his apartment but finally nodded and opened his door; I'm Moonbin by the way.  
When he entered the house a huge dog was staring at him. He actually froze in place. The dog's eyes were looking intensively into his. It was as if he could see through his skull and it was weird. However, It's fur was gorgeous. It was thick and dark - almost majestic looking.   
A squeaking sound made the dog jolt out of the trance it seemed to be in while staring at him. Jumping in place, his ears perked up and his tail started wagging. Moonbin, starting to run, walk on the couch, jump on the table and all of the furniture. The dog followed close behind him. He looked like a whole other dog. He had now transformed into an innocent looking dog who almost acted more like a puppy. Jinwoo laughed and ran after them. Moonbin threw the dog toy at him. Jinwoo, who wasn't ready for this, stopped running. Bad idea– The dog jumped on him, pushing him roughly to the ground before Taking the toy in his mouth and chewing on it.   
\- Oh my god, I'm sorry! are you okay?, he asked, bending down.  
Jinwoo laughed and nodded. He started rubbing the dog's fur who turned on his back, kicking his leg lightly with his tongue lolling out of his mouth.   
\- What's his name?  
\- It's ...uh...it's MJ.  
-Hi MJ, Jinwoo cooed, You're really handsome...Yes, Yes, you are!  
He rubbed MJ’s belly until felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Picking it up he saw that Minhyuk had texted him. He was home and needed help with the groceries.  
He excused himself, thanked Moonbin, waved bye to MJ and went to help his friend.  
When he came in the kitchen, he greeted his friend and started to put away the groceries.  
\- Where were you?, Minhyuk questioned curiously.  
\- I was upstairs playing with Moonbin and his dog. His dog must be a malamute or something like that 'caus he is reaaaally big but they're both really nice.  
Minhyuk stopped in his track and turned slowly around, confused.  
\- But...Moonbin has no dog. He lives alone with his friend.  
\- ...but there was definitely a dog and well Moonbin and I were playing with him...?  
\- You sure we're talking about the same Moonbin here?  
\- Well he called you Rocky-boy and only me and your friends call you like that so...yeah.  
\- I don't even think dogs are allowed in here though...


	2. Chapter 2

The next week passed by slowly but everything was still going on fine with Minhyuk and Jinwoo. They were eating lunch when the phone started ringing. Rocky got up and answered it.  
\- Heyy! Hi to you too...same old same old...tonight? Yeah. Yeah do we bring something? You sure?...Okay! Yes, see you later.  
He hung up and sat back down.  
\- Who was it?  
\- It was Moonbin. He invited us for dinner and I said yes. Is that okay with you?  
\- Of course! He's super kind and I wanna see if he really has a dog...  
\- Okay, we'll go at 5pm so be ready.  
Jinjin was kind of nervous...he had never met his friend and... what if he really had no dog?  
*Time skip because I'm super lazy and don't know what to write*  
They were both in front of Moonbin's door and Jinjin looked at his outfit for the hundredth time. Minhyuk knocked at the door and a couple of seconds after, a guy that Jinwoo guess is his roomate openned the door.  
\- Hi Myungjun!  
\- Hi Rocky! and...?, Myunjun didn't look at Jinwoo. He looked uncomfortable.  
\- I'm Jinwoo. Call me Jinjin.  
\- Right. Okay well you can come in!  
They ate pork ribs with mashed potatoes and it was honestly the best meal he had ever had. Moonbin and Myungjun said it was the first meal they had together so they make it very often. At this Jinwoo frowned.  
\- You guys are dating?, he asked.  
Myungjun and Moonbin looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
\- What? No. No, of course not!, practically yelled Myungjun.  
\- We're just best friends and roomates. That's all, continued Moonbin, smilling.  
This guy really had too much energy...During the whole dinner he kept talking, standing up, screaming, bouncing his leg. He must have ADHD because for god's sake he just can't stay put. That doesn't mean he isn't a great person. In fact, he's super nice and maybe when he openned the door, Jinwoo blushed and thought that he was dreaming becuase oh my god this guy his gorgeous. He must have a sunburns 'cause when he smiles it's shining and it's shining bright. Maybe it's because of the sun that he started to feel slightly dizzy and couldn't keep looking away from him or maybe it's just that this man is just super gorgeous and his hairs are all messy and cute and it looks like he just woke up and he's still a little confused...  
After dinner, the moved to the living room to relax and started talking. After a couple of minutes, it clicked in Jinjin's mind. Where was the dog?  
\- Where is MJ?  
Moonbin and Myungjun seemed tense. They looked at each other for a moment before Myungjun speaked up.  
\- He is at the...he was...I walked him...to the..., he stuttered out with much grace.  
Moonbin looked at him like he was an alien before cutting him.  
\- MJ is in a dog hotel, we needed some time because, like you saw last week, he can be a bit of a handful.  
\- You never told me you had a dog, Bin, said Minhyuk.  
\- Yeah...You never really asked.  
Moonbin shrugged. Jinwoo noticed that Myungjun's leg was bouncing and that he was playing with the hem of his shirt. It was like it was a totally different person from earlier. Was he okay? He touched his knee and Myungjun jumped.  
-Are you okay Myungjun?  
\- Yes. Yeah. I'm...I'm perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be okay. I'm okay. I'm more than okay.  
Myungjun looked everywhere except his face. Moonbin noticed his strange behaviour and took him by the hand, leading him to the bathroom. When he got up, Jinwoo noticed that his eyes were watery and that he started biting his nails.  
Jinjin looked at Minhyuk and Rocky shrugged. They started to wonder if they should leave him or wait for them to come back. Jinwoo got up and made his way to the bathroom. When he was two meters from the door, he could clearly hear their conversation. He didn't like to spy on people like that but he really wanted to know what was going on.  
Jinjin listened carefully and heard sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

Jinjin listened carefully and heard sobbing.  
\- Breathe baby. In and out, like me. You can do it.  
\- 'm sorry..I...I...  
\- Don't apologize baby. Breathe. You're okay.  
\- 'm sorry..., he sniffled.  
The soud was muffled so Moonbin must've hugged Myungjun.  
\- Shhh. You did nothing wrong. It's okay. You're okay.  
Jinwoo thought he heard enough and went back in the living room. Minhyuk looked at him with question marks in his eyes. Jinjin just shrugged.  
A door was closed and Jinwoo looked up. Moonbin was alone.  
\- Is everything okay?, Minhyuk asked.  
\- Yeah...uh...he fell asleep. He's in his room.  
\- What happenned?, asked Minhyuk.  
\- He...he had a panic attack...  
\- Oh...is it our fault?, asked Jinwoo.  
\- No! No, don't worry. It happens sometimes.  
-Is he okay now?  
\- Yeah he tired himself out.  
\- Do you want us to leave?  
\- No you can stay, it's okay.  
They settled down for a movie and Jinjin fell asleep.  
When he woke up. he noticed that he was not in his room. He sit up in the bed... rectification, in the couch and saw that he was in a bedroom. He saw a lump in the bed and got up. He tiptoed to the side of the bed and saw an angel. An angel that was drooling but still an angel...Myungjun was sound asleep, still gorgeous. Jinwoo pushed a lock of hair out of his face and noticed that he was snoring lightly. Not the kind of snores where it sounds like a crashing airplane but you know the kind of snore where it's like he's breathing but snoring...yeah well it's not clear but that's it. Jinjin thought it was super cute and cooed loudly, putting his hands on his mouth. Myungjun groaned and turned around, snuggling his body pillow.  
Jinwoo finally managed to stop looking at him and he got out of the room. He looked at his phone and saw that he had texts from Minhyuk.

Rocky: Hey are you awake? I hope you slept well on the couch xD  
Rocky: No but seriously, it was really funny. Moonbin carried you in Myungjun's room and almost hit your head like 3 times xD You didn't even move an inch!!  
Rocky: I slept in Moonbin's bed ( he took the couch) Ha. And well I got up around 8 pm so I went to work. Have a good day!

Jinwoo looked at the hour: 10:14 am. Oh my god, he never sleeps that late. Good thing he didn't have work today. He went in the living room and Moonbin greeted him.  
\- Good morning! Did you sleep well?  
\- Yeah. Yes thank you for uh... carrying me.  
\- No problem, he smiled.  
How can someone be this happy in the morning?  
\- You hungry?  
\- I can go, I don't want to...  
\- It's no problem, it would be my pleasure.  
\- Okay then. But aren't we waiting for Myungjun?  
\- He won't wake up soon and he'll probably just lay in his bed for hours, I'll just leave some bacon on the side for him.  
\- Oh okay.  
They ate their meal and they were slowly chatting while sipping their coffee when Myungjun appeared in the kitchen.  
The sound of his footsteps made Jinjin and Moonbin turn around to look at him. Jinjin stayed shocked when he saw him.  
The older one was sleepily walking, eyes half closed with what looked like...a dog bone (?) hanging from his mouth.  
Moonbin's eyes became wide and he cleared his throat loudly.  
\- Myungjun.  
\- Uhm...?  
\- Jinjin is here Myungjun.  
Suddenly, Myungjun was truly awake and aware that Jinjin was starring at him with wide eyes. Myungjun rapidly removed the object from his mouth and hid it behind his back, chuckling nervously.  
\- Hello to you...Jinwoo!  
\- Hey Myungjun-hyung...what was that in your mouth?  
\- It was...pfff...nothing, he shrugged. It was my toothbrush.  
\- Ah...um...okay hyung. If you say so...  
\- I do, he smiled and sit down, stealing bacon from Moonbin's plate.  
Jinwoo didn’t really believe him but made no further comments...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy!  
> Here's the next chapter!  
> Like it or not, here it comes!!!!

After breakfast, Moonbin got a call from his boss asking him to come to work as soon as possible. So. He really didn't have any other choice than to go if he wanted to keep his job. He didn't but his wallet did...  
Moonbin left them together after saying goodbye.  
After a long moment of awkward silence, Jinwoo speaked up.  
\- So...I'm gonna get going. I'm painting my new room at Rocky's!  
\- Ooh, seems fun! Can I help?  
\- Uh...well...  
\- Ok. Let's go!  
Myungjun jumped from his chair and grabbed Jinwoo's elbow in his, walking happily to the door. They walked out of the appartment, Myungjun leading the way.  
\- Wait!The door! You didn't close the door!, Jinwoo exclaimed, trying to grab the doorknob.  
\- Leave it! We got a room to paint!  
With that, he ran upstairs. Jinwoo almost fell sixteen times but they made it to Rocky's appartment without even one broken bone (yay!).  
Once in Jinwoo's room, Myungjun found the paint and brushes. He took one and dipped it in paint.  
\- Do you want me to lend you some old clothes?   
\- Yes! Thank you!  
Jinwoo came back wearing some old jeans and a big t-shirt and handed a pile of clothes to Myungjun. He took it with a smile.  
When Myungjun came back, all the clothes looked too big on him but he looked handsome. Jinjin must have splashed paint in his face because hs cheeks were red...weird. The room wasn't red...  
They started painting the walls and after two hours of weird conversations such as "Does potatoes have feelings?" , " If you cut your legs, where do you feel the pain?" , "If you drop the soap, is the floor clean or the soap dirty? , "Does fish see air like we see water?" ,etc. Myungjun made a sudden comment.  
\- You smell really nice!  
\- Uhh...thanks?  
\- I didn't smell you. That would be weird. I mean the soap you must smell good because the clothes I borrowed smell amazing!  
\- Oh...Yeah Rocky tried a new kind of soap.  
\- I like it!  
\- Watch out!, Jinwoo suddenly screamed.  
Jinwoo was paying so much attention to the conversation that he triped on the carpet and made the stepladder fall, with the paint bucket on it, resulting on a Myungjun with a bucket-head and a shower of blue paint on his whole body. He stayed still, still processing the whole situation.   
\- Oh my god...I'msosorrypleaseforgivemeIdidn'tmeanto-  
\- Woahh...I can't see anything!  
\- Uhhh...  
Jinwoo approached him and took the bucket off his head.  
\- I can see again, my savior!, he yelled, hands in the air.  
Jinjin laughed.  
\- You're welcome.  
How could he be this happy after a paint tsunami?  
\- Don't move. We should probably wash it before it dries...  
\- Right.  
Jinwoo ran out of the room to find soap, water, towels and a chair for Myungjun. He put the chair in front of Myungjun.  
\- There.  
\- I don't need a chair.  
\- But-  
\- I'm shorter than you. You'll be fine!  
\- Please, I would be more comfortable.  
\- Why?  
\- Just sit down.  
\- But-  
\- Sit.  
With that, Myungjun stopped and sat down, sulking.  
\- Good.  
Jinwoo started by rinsing the biggest part that hadn't stick to him yet. He then managed to pour a small portion of water on his friend's (?) head and a large amount of green apple soap on top of it. He started rubbing and massaging the older's head.   
After 5 minutes, Jinwoo noticed that there was no longer sulky grumbles coming from the boy. He looked down at his face and saw that he had closed his eyes and that his open mouth was letting his tongue stick out. Cute. He looked like he was really enjoying it.  
After another hour, Jinjin was finally done and proud of his work.   
\- It's okay, your hair will stay a little blue for some time but it won't be terrible.  
-...  
He got no answer.  
He looked at his face and saw that Myungjun was fast asleep(You're thinking "HoW DOes hE KNowS He'S AsLeEP IF He HAd His EyEs ClosED FroM THe BeGINnINg?" well, my dear, he was drooling aand Myungjun does not drool).  
Jinwoo decided to let him sleep, he took the stepladder and approached it from Myungjun. Then, he took his legs and put them on the lower step. He didn't wake up so Jinwoo was satisfied with himself. He closed the door behind him and went to prepare dinner for Rocky and himself... and maybe Myungjun...


End file.
